ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashton West
Ashton Morgana West, (born 5th December, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler, currently signed under the independent promotion New-Age Wrestling. Early Life Ashton West was born in Detroit, Michigan on December 5th, 1985 to Gabriella LaCroix and Michael West. Who then later married in September 1985. She resided in Michigan up until the age of 19 with her mother, father and four brothers. In high school she was heavily involved in sports, just like her brothers. She participated on both the Track and Swimming teams, earning her invaluable recognition as a serious athlete. However, whilst many people expected her to be in future olympics ceremonies Ashton thought much different and decided to apply her athletic background towards her niche of Professional Wrestling. At 17 years old she took up classes in both Kickboxing and Judo in which she attained a black belt. In 2003 she graduated from Northwestern High School. She chose not to attend college and to apply herself fully towards her craft. Following her evergrowing strained relationship with her family, in September 2002 she decided to move from Michigan and travel to both Japan and the United Kingdom to further her wrestling knowledge and experience. Independent Promotions Japan United Kingdom After spending over a year in Japan, Ashton found herself landing upon the shores of the UK. Here she spent most of her time in the Northern part of the country, travelling to and from shows in Manchester, Doncaster and Liverpool where the independent scene had seemed to take over. She attended many One Pro Wrestling shows, one of the more popular promotions where many North-American wrestlers have based themselves. However, much to her disappointment at the time 1PW were not interested in developing a solid female roster. It wasn't long before she had agreed to work under a small, yet well known promotion All-Star Wrestling in Liverpool, England. In her time spent over-seas she has gained tuition from the likes of Robbie Brookside, Lisa Fury and Klondyke Kate. Which has influenced her in some traditional British wrestling styles. In her year spent in the UK, she was quoted: "The UK have some of the most amazing fans in the world, it's just such a shame that there isn't a solid base for female wrestling here yet. But i have no doubt in my mind that there will be in a few years... and when that happens, i'll be straight back. This is my second home." World Championship Wrestling On September 28th 2008, Ashton resurfaced in her first American Promotion. Ezra Starr After signing with WCW, Ashton and Ezra Starr began an on and off screen relationship. In which Ashton's debut match was a mixed tag, between herself and Starr against the Holy Messiahs. Of course the two were victorious. The Solution New-Age Wrestling After the sudden closure of WCW, she was quick to follow in the footsteps of both her beau; Ezra Starr and her Solution teammates, Heather Mackenzie, Nick Slater and also alongside many WCW Alumni into the path of New-Age Wrestling. On November 21st 2008 she signed a contract with the independent promotion. On the first edition of Friday Night Fury on December 5th, 2008. Which was also Ashton's 23rd birthday. She secured yet another debut victory against Colbie Stevens. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'The Overthrow' (Swinging Reverse STO) **'AFD' (Spinning Unprettier) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''West Of The Border'' (Diving Neckbreaker) **''Split Sensation'' (Guillotine Leg Drop) **''Heirarchy'' (Muta Lock) **Snapmare (usually followed with a stiff kick to the back of the head) **Running Front Dropkick **Inverted Facelock **Spinning Heel Kick **Leg Choke (held to the four count) **Whirly-bird Headscissors **Leg-Feed Enzuigiri **Running Springboard Arm-Drag **Spinning Facebuster **Russian Legsweep **Tiger Feint Crucifix Armbar **Lady Of The Lake *'Nicknames' **'"The Superficial Queen"' **"Miss Notorious" **"The Submission Doll" *'Entrance Music' **"Miss Murder" by AFI **"Arrogance Is Sexy" by Above All Else (current NAW) **"Flashing Lights" by Kanye West (current, with The Solution) *'Notable Allies' **Ezra Starr **Heather Mackenzie **Nick Slater *'Notable Feuds' **Stephanie Starrett **Trish Stratus **Colbie Stevens Personal Life Ashton is the youngest of her four brothers. Aaron, Jay, Chris and Jordan. She is currently dating Ezra Adam Scott, also known by his pseudonym Ezra Starr. She has numerous tattoos, around 5 and one which she refuses to speak of due to it being "In an inappropriate position."